Love Starts At High School
by BellowD
Summary: They say that love starts at high school. The question is will they fall in-love with each other?


Chapter I: Ice Cream

Erza, Lucy and Mira was running towards their room because they're super late and what's worse its the first day of school. As they opened the door the teacher was already there so they apologized for being late.

" Well we're already done arranging the seats but there are some seats that are empty so feel free to choose." The teacher said smiling. (The teacher is Gildarts btw)

The empty seats are the sides of Laxus, Natsu and Freed.

"Well looks like you'll be sitting with your crush for the whole school year Erza." Mira tease Erza while sitting next to Freed.

"Good luck not looking like a tomato." Lucy added as she sat next to Natsu.

Erza gave them a death glare while blushing which made the two laugh at her. Finally she sat next to Laxus. Only the two know that she has a crush on him she told them because they were her bestfriends.

A few hours later...

The bell rang so that means its lunch time. Lucy and Mira stood up and told Erza that they will wait for her outside.

While Erza was about to stand Laxus holds her hand to make her look at him. "Hey Erza would you mind buying me lunch?" He said to her waiting for her response.

"I don't mind but give me some money, I'm not spending mine for you." Offering her hand to him.

He sighed and gave her some money "Don't steal the change."

"I won't!"

As the three of them got to the cafeteria the two wondered why she bought two.

"Hey Erza why did you bought two? Are you that hungry?" Mira laughed.

"The other is not for me." She said.

"Then who's it from?" Lucy asked raising a brow at her.

"I thought you new" she answered.

"Just tell us!"

"Laxus okay!" Looks down to hide the blush.

"What happened by the way while we're waiting outside?"

"Well I was about to stand but he holds my hand and ask if I could buy him some food. That's all."

"What did you feel when he holds your hand?" Mira asked as they walked to their room.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Erza you must've wish that he would kiss you."

"Shut up Mira!"

They're already at the door.

"Well I think he's waiting for you" Lucy nudge her shoulder.

"To give you a kiss as a 'Thank You' for buying him lunch" Mira added.

Erza rolled her eyes and sat to her chair and gave Laxus his lunch and his change. Laxus looked at Erza liked she is waiting for something. "Are you waiting for something?"

She sighed "Waiting for you to say 'Thanks'."

"Oh sorry if I've forgot to say that. Thank you Erza."he smiles.

"Okay. Okay just eat it already."

Laxus looks at his watch and groan.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"Well look at the time, 11:30. And what time does the next class starts? Freaking 1:30!"

"So what?"

"I'll be bored for doing nothing." He already finished his lunch.

"Well you can go outside, its fine if you go outside the school."

"Well. You doing anything after lunch?"

"Hangout with Lucy and Mira. Why?" She ate the last food of her lunch.

"We're going outside."

"To where exactly?"

"We're going outside to buy some ice cream."

"I think Lucy and Mira won't let me."

"Why not?"

"I promised them that I'll be going out with them to review or something. Sorry."

"Shit."

"Maybe next time?"

Laxus holds her hand as he got up to make her follow him. "Hey wait!" She said as she follow Laxus. Laxus walked towards Mira and Lucy still holding Erza's hand.

"Oi. I'll be taking her with me today so if you got a problem with that let me know." He said at the two shocked girls.

"W-what? Let go of me you bastard I didn't even agree going out with you!" She uses her other hand to let go of his but he tightens his hold.

"What? You don't want going out with me?"

"Ehem!" Mira interrupts. "Going out eh?"

"You two holding hands, arguing and going out? My, my."

"Its not what you think! We're just going out to get ice creams!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Laxus lets go of her hand. "Well I'll be leaving you then. Since you dont wanna go." Laxus leaves.

"Oh. What happen?"

The two began to tease her and she got irritated.

"Laxus wait for me!" She runs to follow him.

"Laxus! Wait!"

"Huh? Oh its you, why?"

"What you don't want to eat ice creams with me?"

"I didn't say anything like that"

"Then lets go."

"Race you to the ice cream shop. Last one has gonna buy ice cream for the winner!"

"Huh, what? Hey. Wait!"

"Beat you. Man your so slow."

"I'm not!" She pouts.

"So your the loser buy me an ice cream."

"Fine! What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate."

As Erza's at the counter "Why am I the one whose suppose to buy him an ice cream and not him? Well I lose and I think its kinda fun bonding with him."

"Hurry up! You really are slow!"

"Shut up you bastard! I can't believe I'll be late again."

"Shut up and run! We can still make it if you run faster!"

The two arrive at their room and saw their teacher already discussing.

Erza bowed her head "We're sorry if we're late sir." Erza glared at Laxus. "Fine. Sorry for being late sir."

"Well as long as you apologized its fine and you may sit."

As the teacher was discussing Erza was remembering for what happen earlier with her and Laxus.

Flashback

"Here's your chocolate ice cream"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

As they were eating Laxus stretch his arm on her and use his thumb to wipe the ice cream at the side of her lip and licked it.

"I didn't know you're a messy eater." He chuckeled.

Erza blushed as Laxus looked at her and chucked, she find that sweet.

" I'm not a messy eater! You could've just told me that I have an ice cream at the side of my lips so I may be the one who take it off."she huffed.

"Don't wanna"

"Why?"

"Secret."

"Oh c'mon Laxus"

"Nope"

"Fine."

"Know what? I'll call you cherry cheeks or slowpoke."

"Don't you dare call me those names!" She gave him a death glare.

"Make me. Ms. Cherry Cheeks."

"Shut up!"

End of flashback

"Hey,Erza. Earth to Erza."

"Huh? What?"her bubble popped. She looked around and saw the teacher leaved. "Its already done? What happen?"

"You're day-dreaming miss cherry cheeks."

"I said don't call me like that. I have a name you know you could use it and not that." She grabbed her bag, as she was about to leave the door Laxus shouted.

"Hey lets do it again sometimes."

"Okay. Bye!"

"See ya!"


End file.
